


Retained Memories

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 369: RemembranceBeta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Retained Memories

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 369: Remembrance
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Retained Memories

~

“My earliest memory’s of my mum,” says Luna dreamily. “I’m warm, surrounded by her hair, and she smells good. Like a spring garden.” 

Neville squeezes her hand. “I have no similar memories.” He sighs. “And you’ve seen how my parents are now.” 

Rolling onto her side, Luna blinks at him. “I’ve seen them with you.” She smiles, and even with grass in her hair she’s never been more beautiful. “They love you.”

Neville inhales, his chest tight. “I suppose. There’s no way to prove it, though.”

“Of course there is.” Sitting up, Luna tugs his hand. “Come, I’ll show you.” 

~

Alice’s staring straight ahead when they arrive. 

“See?” Neville runs a hand through his hair. “Somewhere inside she may have a remembrance of me, but it’s buried too deep.”

Luna raises up on her tiptoes, kisses his cheek, then approaches Alice. “Hello,” she says, perching on the edge of the cot. “I’m Luna and I love Neville, too. I think you remember him, but he’s not sure.” 

Alice doesn’t respond. 

Luna leans closer. “I know it’s difficult, but it would be lovely if you could come back before the baby’s here.”

Neville freezes. “Baby?” he wheezes. “We’re pregnant?”

Luna smiles.

~

Once the baby arrives, Luna takes him to visit his grandparents. Neville thinks it’s a bad idea, but Luna won’t be dissuaded, so he goes, watches, blinking moisture from his eyes as Alice stares blankly while her grandson coos in her lap.

Frank doesn’t react either, but Luna takes it in stride, kissing them before leaving. 

She returns often, and Neville doesn’t have the heart to tell her it’s useless. If it makes her feel better, what’s the harm?

When the hospital owls to remind him disruptions, such as dancing, are against their rules, however, Neville has to do something.

~

Neville arrives, finding baby Frank playing on Alice’s bed, Alice watching him. 

Frank watches them both, his expression peaceful. 

Luna’s dancing, and Neville’s heart spasms. Her hair and dress float about her. She’s spring in the form of a woman. 

Spotting him, Luna claps. “Look, everyone, Neville’s here!” 

Baby Frank gurgles, reaching his hands for Neville. “Da!” 

Alice looks up, as does Frank, and Neville gasps. “Dad?” he whispers. “Mum?”

Moving closer, Neville scoops Frank into his arms, then sits beside Alice. “Do…you remember me?”

Alice offers him a wrapper. 

Luna rests her hands on his shoulders as Neville cries. 

~

Neville smiles, watching Frank playing in his grandfather’s lap by the fire. 

Alice, in another chair, watches them, eyes alight. 

His parents don’t speak, but the love that shines from their eyes says enough. 

“Do you think they’ll talk one day?” Luna asks softly, coming up beside him. 

“Maybe.” Neville slips an arm around her waist. “This is good enough for me, though. Frank will remember growing up with his parents and grandparents.” 

“Yes.” Luna rests her head on Neville’s shoulder. “And so will she.” 

Neville freezes. “ _She_?”

“The new baby.” Luna hums. “Let’s tell them.” 

Neville laughs. “Yes, let’s.”

~


End file.
